


Here's To You

by Drarrymadhatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cocktail Controversy, Drapple, Drunk Draco, Drunk Harry, Dubious Consent, Excessive Drinking, Food Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Taste, TasteofSmut 2020, blindfold, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrymadhatter/pseuds/Drarrymadhatter
Summary: Harry’s in a muggle bar drinking to Sirius’ honour on what would have been his birthday. Draco comes into the bar after a horrific blind date in need of a strong drink. Together they take on the cocktail menu and experiment with taste and sight.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167
Collections: Taste of Smut Fest





	Here's To You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ToS fest.  
> Prompt: #25 - Out at a bar, Draco runs into a Potter who seems determined to drink their stock dry. Together they embark on a journey through the entire bar's speciality cocktail menu.  
> Senses: Taste, Sight.  
> Special Requests: Starting out with a little antagonistic competition would be fun. Extra credit for cocktails drawn from reality.

Harry sat hunched at the bar and tried to force the bitterness from his smile as he ordered a drink, some weird sounding something-or-other that he’d never heard of before. As the bartender placed a small tumbler with a healthy measure of something yellow in front of him, he nodded in thanks and went to hand over a few Muggle notes as payment. 

“Eh, if you’re here for the duration, you can have a tab if you want?” The barman — Brian, according to his nametag — nodded easily. “It’s not as busy tonight and you look good for it.”

“Thanks,” Harry nodded gratefully, scrunching the notes back into his jacket pocket. Considering how much he planned on drinking, a tab just seemed sensible. 

He lifted the glass to his lips and found himself regretting his ordering choices.  _ What the actual fuck was that taste meant to be?  _ He tried to force his expression into something other than complete disgust — lest he unwittingly offend Brian the Barman — and braced himself for another sip.  _ Here’s to you, Padfoot. Happy Birthday, _ he thought in silent salute. The following sips were just as bad as the first, surprisingly; he’d hoped it was just the assault of the first taste that had made the drink so abhorrent. He felt himself smiling at how funny Sirius would have found the whole thing, and as he lifted the glass to his lips again, the thought made the drink taste that little bit more bearable. 

The sound of the heavy bar door clattering caused Harry to look up from his thoughts, his heart thudding in his chest when he saw Draco Malfoy hurriedly brushing a hand through his windswept locks and somehow managing to look arrogant and appealing.  _ Godric, the man had no right to go parading around looking like that! _ Harry couldn’t help the way his eyes roamed over the other man, taking in how the tight jeans sinfully hugged lean, muscled thighs. The light blue dress shirt and tie set off his eyes perfectly — eyes that were looking directly at him. Feeling his cheeks flush, he forced himself to turn his attention back to his drink and resolutely kept his eyes focused on his glass as he heard Malfoy approach, taking a seat on the stool next to his.

“Fancy seeing you here, Potter.”

“It’s a Muggle bar, Malfoy. If anyone should be surprised in this scenario, it’s me.”

“Meaning?”

“Malfoy? Muggle bar? The two are hardly synonymous.”

“A bar’s a bar, Potter.”

“Fair enough.”

Brian the Bartender appeared and Draco ordered a large glass of Pinot Grigio. A moment later, an expensive-looking wine glass was placed in front of Malfoy, and for reasons still unknown to him, Harry found himself directing Brian to put it on his tab. Malfoy nodded in thanks and took a small sip, his eyes fluttering closed briefly in enjoyment. Silence prevailed for a few moments, and although it wasn’t the most comfortable that Harry had ever felt, sitting drinking with Malfoy wasn’t awkward or tense, which in itself was a miracle.  _ Would wonders never cease? _ Harry took another disgusting sip of his drink and tried to keep his eyes from straying over to Malfoy, a feat that would be a whole lot easier if the man would stop making pornographic noises as he drank. 

“What in Salazar’s name are you drinking?”

“No idea. Was the first thing the bartender suggested that I hadn’t tried before.”

“Why?”

“I do it every year on Sirius’ birthday; you know, my godfather? I drink something new to his memory.”

“Well, it looks like cat piss. Smells like it too.”

“I’ve had worse.”

“Of that, I have little doubt,” intoned Malfoy disdainfully, making Harry want to throw the foul drink in his face. Malfoy signalled for Brian the Bartender to come back over and asked him for a drinks menu. “If you’re going to do this whole  _ honouring your relative _ thing, then you should at least show some dedication to the cause.” He nodded thanks as he took the proffered menu and opened it with a dramatic flourish.

“What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?” Harry didn’t have the patience for the other man’s stupid digs tonight. All he wanted was a few drinks and bed. 

“Cocktails!” announced Malfoy, completely ignoring Harry. “If you want to do this properly, then you’re going to have to go the cocktail route!”

“What— why are you bothering to help me with this? Or are you just trying to annoy me as per usual? It’s been a while, and I can’t rightly tell.” 

“I’m bored; I had the world’s most shite blind date ever, and this looks like a potentially fun diversion.”

Harry found himself shrugging his shoulders in compliance and, as he watched Malfoy closely peruse the cocktail menu, he resigned himself to quite possibly making a drunken twat of himself. 

“Right,” he stated in a falsely authoritative manner, “which should we try first? Maybe just order the first on the list and work our way down?”

“We should be logical about it, Potter. Not everything needs to be done in such a bloody Gryffindor fashion, you know!” 

“Then what would you suggest, Oh Great Slytherin?”

“We approach it alphabetically. That way, we’re sure not to miss any.” Harry felt the need to point out that this theory was ridiculous and would essentially have the same outcome, but before he could so much as open his mouth, Malfoy was off again on his tangent.

“We need to come up with a system. Maybe sight and taste would be the best? I would include smell, but no one wants a nose full of booze, now do they?”

“A system? What in the name of Merlin are you on about?” 

“The scoring system, Potter! How else will we know which is the best cocktail?”

“And we need to know that, why?”

“Because there needs to be a winner, that’s why.”

“But— fine. Have it your way,” Harry acquiesced, although he had to admit that the whole thing sounded mad enough to be fun.

Draco gestured yet again to Brian the Bartender and asked for some napkins, a couple of pens, and two of each cocktail available on the menu. As the place wasn’t busy, Brian the Bartender complied with no small amount of amusement.

*****

Harry watched as Malfoy arranged two rows of seven different cocktails in front of them both and frowned at the arrangement.

“Are you sure the Martini should be first? I thought you wanted to do this alphabetically or something?”

“I do. It starts with an A, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, but it’s a Martini. Surely the apple shouldn’t trump what it actually is. If another flavour was in there, it would still be a Martini, wouldn’t it?”

“Why on earth would you have any other flavour when apple is on offer?”

Harry thought back to all the times that he saw Malfoy at Hogwarts eating an apple, or all the times he was forced to be near him and could smell it on him.

“What is it with you and green apples, Malfoy?” 

Harry started in surprise as Draco leaned over to whisper in his ear. “What can I say, Potter,” he purred seductively, “they’re my favourite.” Before Harry could process the situation, Draco had shot a saucy wink at him before turning away back towards the row of cocktails.

Draco looked at the cocktail in question for a second before giving up and beckoning poor Brian the Bartender back over again and asking him his professional opinion on the matter. Once it had been ascertained that an Apple Martini should be filed under A and not M, due to the popularity of the drink over other Martini options, Harry raised no more objections and focused his full attention on the task at hand. 

*****

“Salazar that’s sweet!” winced Draco as he sipped the Cosmopolitan. “I’d bet galleons that if you could liquify Hufflepuff sentiment, that’s exactly what it would taste like!”

“I disagree,” argued Harry, his mouth screwing up in protest at the drink’s aftertaste. “It’s tangy, not sweet. Besides, the Caipirinha was much sweeter than this.”

“I think you’ll find it was also much less of an assault on the palette.”

“It looks pretty though…” mused Harry, carefully placing a four out of five next to the column for presentation. The letters on his napkin were less neat and more lopsided than when they had started, but then that was to be expected after four different cocktails. Merlin only knew what state he would be in by the time they were done.

*****

Harry took another slurp of his MaiTai and hummed in appreciation. 

“I think you’re right; this is my favourite so far.”

“Of course I’m right, Potter.” Harry rolled his eyes at the typical banter and tried his best to focus his wobbling attention on his napkin. 

“It’s the prettiest and is nice and sweet without being sickly.”

“Refreshing, Potter. The word you want is  _ refreshing _ .”

“Fuck off, Malfoy.” He lifted his MaiTai for another long sip before continuing. “Besides, that’s the thing. Is it refreshing because it is, or because it looks like it is?”

“Circe, give me strength,” slurred Draco, rubbing his eyes melodramatically. “It’s the taste, obviously.”

“Ah, but does the taste improve or worsen if you can’t see?”

“What does seeing have to do with it, Potter?” 

“Well, think about it. If something looks good, then your brain has already decided it must be tasty.” He found himself fluttering his hands about in emphasis as he tried to make Malfoy see his logic. “That’s like half of the job done already. It’s not often you see something gorgeous and it tastes disgusting, now is it?” Draco seemed to think for a moment, his chin resting on his fist as he pondered.

“Hmm, good point, Potter. What can we use as a blindfold?”

Blindfold? Oh Merlin, why did he have to open his big mouth? Harry watched Draco with red cheeks and fevered eyes as he reached up and undid his tie, sliding it from where it was tucked under his collar and tying it securely around Harry’s eyes.

“Ok, hold still, Potter. Can you see anything?” Harry shook his head in negation, trying valiantly to keep any thoughts of Malfoy blindfolding him in bed out of his mind. “I’m going to lift the drink to your mouth, and you drink and then tell me what you think of the taste.”

Harry felt the glass touch his lips —  _ sweet Godric, save me _ — the fruity liquid spilling down his chin as he sipped.

“Hey, it’s still sweet, but you can taste the tang more. Citrusy, like lime or something.” 

He pulled the tie from his face, waving it at Draco triumphantly as he moved to wipe his chin on his sleeve, only for Draco to close the space between them and run his tongue over Harry’s chin, licking the dribbles of the MaiTai. He felt frozen in place, but not unpleasantly. The feeling of Draco’s tongue lapping at him sent spikes of excitement through his entire body, and Harry had no intention of stopping him, no matter how much of a bad idea it may be. Draco finally pulled back, looking dazed and shocked at his own daring, before seeming to accept the madness.

“Waste not,” Draco smiled, his cheeks flushing the colour of the Strawberry Daiquiri they had sampled earlier, which had controversially been filed under D and not S, before turning back to consult his napkin. 

“Ok, then we’ll need to retry the others with the blindfold on,” asserted Draco, nodding in the face of Harry’s groan and beckoning to Brian the Bemused Bartender for the hundredth time.

*****

“Ok, are you ready?” Harry was doing his best not to slosh their last cocktail, a Pina Colada, over his partner in drunkenness. He focused on keeping his hand steady as he tipped some of the drink into Draco’s mouth, somehow managing to defy the odds and keep any spillages to a minimum. He placed the drink back onto the bartop and watched as Draco ran his tongue over his lips thoughtfully.

“It’s nice. Definitely nice, but a bit coconut heavy. I thought the pineapple would have been stronger.”

“You like pineapple?” asked Harry, an idea coming to him, “Open up and try another sip.”

Draco nodded obediently and Harry fished the pineapple chunk from the edge of the glass, placing it softly against Draco’s partially opened lips. Draco jumped slightly in surprise and then, realising what was happening, leaned forwards and slid his lips over the pineapple chunk, making sure to graze Harry’s fingers with his teeth as he pulled the fruit from Harry’s grasp and into his mouth. Harry’s chest felt as if it was on fire and it took him a moment to realise he had been holding his breath. He let it out on a groan as he watched Draco slowly chew. 

“What do you like better, then, Malfoy?” He wasn’t surprised to find his voice was shaking. “Apples or pineapples?”

Draco reached up and pulled the tie from around his eyes, smiling indulgently at Harry as he tucked it into his pocket. 

“Apples, no competition.” Slowly, Draco inched closer to Harry until there was only a foot between their faces at the most. “Let me ask you something. How do you know that I like apples so much?”

The question echoed around inside Harry’s brain for what felt like hours searching for an answer until he decided to Gryffindor up and tell the truth. “Because I used to see you eat them all the time.” Feeling bolder by the second, perhaps assisted by the number of cocktails he’d ingested, he leaned closer yet and elaborated in a shaky whisper. “Because you smell like them?”

“Do I? Do you think, perhaps, I might also taste of them?”

“Godric, help me, let’s find out.” And with that, he closed the gap between them, his lips sliding against Draco’s sinfully.

*****

Gasps and moans echoed around the fireplace as they tumbled through the Floo into Draco’s flat, arms wrapped around each other, their mouths sliding against each other in what looked like desperation. As they wobbled precariously, Harry shot a hand out to brace himself against the edge of the hearth, his lapse in concentration giving Draco an opportunity to press wet kisses to Harry’s collarbone. 

“Told you it was possible to Floo while kissing,” mumbled Draco, laving his tongue against Harry’s neck.

“Yes, yes. Less talk, Malfoy,” Harry said on a moan, arching into Draco as the blond nibbled as his jawline, leaving small pink marks as he went.

“You know what that means, don’t you Potter?” Draco had finally reached Harry’s ear, his whispered words causing Harry to shiver. “It means,  _ I win _ .”

“Do you always have to win at everything?” He tried to make his voice teasing, but it was more pleading than anything.

“Really, Potter?”

“Well, here’s one thing you won’t win at.” Harry grinned as he caught Draco’s arms and flipped their positions, pinning Draco against the side of the fireplace. 

“Well, Mr Potter,” drawled Draco, a flush staining his pale cheeks. “Now that you have my attention, just what are you going to do with me?”

Harry held Draco’s gaze for a long, tense moment, the lust filling his body turning molten in its intensity, before crashing his mouth hungrily to Draco’s, releasing his arms almost instantly so they could wrap as much of themselves around the other as possible.

“Where? Bedroom?” panted Harry, tearing open the buttons of his shirt.

“Back, back there,” moaned Draco, before leaning away from Harry slightly to catch his breath. “Down the hall.” Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and all but dragged him through the doorway, down the hall, and into his bedroom. “Now, where were we?” Before Harry could gather the equilibrium to answer, Draco had swooped in and sucked Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth, his hands deftly undoing Harry’s belt and zipper. Harry groaned into Draco, tugging Draco’s shirt off his arms and letting it fall to the floor, before pulling the buttons of Draco’s jeans open, causing Draco to cry out as Harry slid his hands into his boxers and wrapped a hand around Draco’s pulsing length.

As Harry began to move his hand up and down Draco’s cock, Draco pushed his own hand into Harry’s underwear and ran his fingers along Harry’s cock, before sliding down to gently massage his balls.

“The bed, Potter,” gasped Draco, seeming unable to form proper sentences.

They took some shaky steps towards the bed, managing to awkwardly kick off their trousers and underwear in the process, before losing their balance and landing with a dull thump on the bed.

*****

Draco barely had time to catch his breath before the need to dominate the other, to win, surged through both of the men as they wrestled each other on the bed, the kisses growing more brutal and desperate with each passing moment. Their naked bodies rolled and rubbed against each other, their straining cocks almost painful with the need for friction. The two men sucked and licked and bit at each other’s mouths and necks, their hands grasping and pinching and seeking.

After a few moments, Draco suddenly went lax under Harry, the tension and fight seeming to leave him entirely, causing Harry to meet his gaze questioningly.

“I want you.” He panted beseechingly, “I want you naked and bound and blindfolded on my bed. I want to taste you and eat you and ride your cock until I see stars.”

Harry hadn’t thought he could get any harder, but upon hearing Draco’s filthy admission, his cock began to border on painful with the amount of pressure building up inside it. 

“Can I?” whispered Draco, as if fearful Harry would refuse him.

Harry nodded, and Draco strained his neck up to kiss Harry’s swollen lips gently, before flipping Harry over onto his back and summoning his wand to cast a binding charm on Harry’s wrists, attaching them to the headboard.

After making sure Harry wasn’t bound too tight, he summoned the blue tie he had been wearing earlier and fixed it securely over Harry’s eyes. 

“Ok?” he asked, needing to make sure Harry was alright with this new turn of events.

“Get on with it, Malfoy. I remember you saying something about eating me?”

“Now that you mention it, Potter, I  _ did _ miss dinner and I’m suddenly feeling ravenous.” 

With a quick flick of his wand, Draco summoned a bottle of honey from his kitchen and caught it deftly, before setting his wand down within reach on the bedside table. 

Slowly, he began trailing feather-light kisses along Harry’s jaw, down his neck, and over his chest. Once he reached Harry’s nipples, he sat back on his knees and drizzled some honey onto each nipple. Ignoring Harry’s cry of surprise, he set the honey beside his wand and swooped down, laving his tongue over the small hard nubs, moaning in pleasure at the taste of honey mixed with something that was just so Harry. 

“Malfoy! Sodding Merlin, that's good!” babbled Harry, twisting and writhing under Draco’s skilful tongue. After a few minutes, Draco sat up and straddled Harry’s chest, grinning wickedly at the sight of Harry panting and flushed beneath him.

“Open your mouth for me, Potter.” 

Harry seemed to pause in lust-filled confusion for a second, before quickly complying. Draco leaned forwards, sliding the tip of his cock into the wet heat of Harry’s mouth, moaning as Harry groaned around his cock. “Is this ok?” checked Draco, suddenly aware of Harry’s vulnerable position. Harry nodded and sucked harder in ascent. Slowly, Draco began to rock, gently thrusting into Harry’s mouth. Harry began to suck Draco in deeper and deeper until Draco was fucking his mouth and throat, his fists clenched tightly in Harry’s hair and he strove to chase his pleasure and drive off his impending orgasm at the same time. 

Moments later, he pulled his cock from Harry’s mouth with a wet pop and slid down Harry’s writhing body, nipping lightly at his abdomen, his tongue dipping into Harry’s navel. Draco reached out for his wand and the honey and pressed Harry’s knees open, rolling his hips up so there was a clear view of Harry’s fluttering arsehole. Quickly, he cast a cleaning charm and then squeezed some honey over Harry’s balls and down his crack, before lowering his mouth. He sucked each of the warm balls into his mouth, one by one, carefully licking away the honey coating them. He let his tongue work its way along the trail of honey, over Harry’s taint and into his crack. As he licked and slurped, he thought there would never be a more intoxicating sound than Harry delirious with pleasure. The low rumble that started deep in his chest, rising in pitch, changing into a loud needy whine. It was a heady feeling indeed

Finally, Draco couldn’t stand to tease Harry much more, the noises the man was making were enough to make him come! Lovingly, he placed one last kiss onto Harry’s delectable arse before forcing himself to draw away. He reached over to the bedside table and squeezed some lube onto his hand. Then, kneeling widely, he reached back and slid first one, then two fingers inside himself, scissoring quickly in hasty preparation. Unable to wait any longer, Draco climbed up Harry’s body and, grasping Harry’s leaking cock, he angled his hips and pushed back down, feeling Harry stretch his hole slowly, almost painfully. He wanted the burn, to feel Harry splitting him open. He was sure he would feel it in the morning, but that’s what numbing charms were for. 

He lifted himself up and down on Harry’s cock frantically, his moans reaching a crescendo as Harry thrust up into him, hitting his prostate each time. Finally, after what felt like hours of chasing his orgasm, he threw his head back, his untouched cock spurting ropes of creamy come onto Harry’s chest and stomach. As he rocked out the last waves, he felt Harry stiffen as he shot Draco’s arse full of his own sticky release. They stayed frozen together for another moment, before Draco slid off of Harry, tugged his tie from around Harry’s eyes, and released the spell binding Harry’s wrists. 

“I don’t regret it.” 

Harry opened his eyes and looked over at Draco, confusion wrinkling his forehead.“Regret what?”

“This.” Draco waved a hand as if to indicate what they had just done, before letting it flop back onto his stomach. “If I only got to do it once, then I wanted to do it right.”

“Who says we’re only doing it once?” Harry found himself grinning wolfishly as Draco processed what he had said and turned to face him in surprise. “I suggest you get some sleep, cause my arse has plans for your cock in the morning,”

With that, Harry leaned over and pressed his lips lightly to Draco’s. “Get the light, would you?” he snarked, before slinging an arm over Draco’s waist and snuggling down, grinning at Draco’s expected reply.

“Arse,” Draco murmured and smiled to himself. It wasn’t a bad ending to a blind date. A foggy memory of Harry’s conversation at the beginning of the night floated into his head. “Cheers, Sirius.”

He felt Harry huff a laugh on the back of his neck, before pressing a soft kiss on his nape. “Happy birthday, Padfoot.”

**Author's Note:**

> 💋 This work is part of the Taste of Smut Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to the five senses: taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. 
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please do shower our content creators with kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Please check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates](https://tasteofsmut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
